Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a magnetic head for use in a digital recording apparatus such as a flexible magnetic disc, comprising a recording/reproducing core 1 in which a recording/reproducing gap 1a has been previously formed, an erasing core 2 located at both sides of the recording/reproducing core 1, and an erasing gap 2a formed between the recording/reproducing core 1 and the erasing core 2. A core-holding member 3 is used to hold the cores 1 and 2.
In conventional magnetic heads, ceramics are commonly used in the production of the core-holding member 3. However, the core-holding member 3 made of ceramics is poor in the lubricity of the surface coming into sliding contact with the magnetic disc and, therefore, is seriously worn out. This gives rise to problems in that both the magnetic head and the magnetic disc are damaged, and recording/reproducing characteristics are reduced by powder resulting from the abrasion.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of an erasing head, comprising a magnet-holding member 4 of a non-magnetic substance and a unipolar permanent magnet 5 held by the member 4.
In conventional erasing heads, the magnet-holding member is made of ceramics. In the case of erasing heads made of such ceramics, the lubricity of the surface coming into sliding contact with the magnetic recording medium is poor and, therefore, they are seriously worn out. Thus, both the erasing head and the magnetic recording medium are damaged, and magnetic characteristics are adversely influenced by powder resulting from the abrasion.
FIG. 3 is a front view illustrating the vicinity of a magnetic head of a magnetic disc recording/reproducing apparatus. A magnetic disc 7 is held between a pad 6 and a read/write head 8, and the close contact of the magnetic disc 7 to the magnetic head 8 is ensured by the pad 6. The reference numeral 9 indicates a magnetic head support.
Conventional pads are made of synthetic fibers. The lubricity of such pads relative to the magnetic disc is insufficient, producing the disadvantage that the magnetic disc and the pad are damaged.
Moreover, in a sound recording/reproducing apparatus, as shown in FIG. 4, a magnetic head is mounted at a predetermined location, and a magnetic tape 11 is guided by a tape guide 12 so that it runs while being in sliding contact with the magnetic head 10. In conventional apparatuses, the tape guide 12 is mainly made of metal. Therefore, the lubricity when in sliding contact with the magnetic tape 11 is poor, and the magnetic tape 11 is damaged, particularly the tape edge is seriously damaged.